A date
by Melissa the kawaii yandere
Summary: Erika sees Aoto training and asks him if he wants to hang out as friends. (ErikaxAoto, my favorite pairing. If this gets positive reviews I may write a KotaxReika oneshot :3)


**tSo, I recently started watching Ginga e kickoff and I really like it. AotoxErika are one of my fav pairings (KotaxReika my second :3) So I decided to make an oneshot about them, because there are like no stories about them :/**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ginga e kickoff!**

* * *

The soccer ball rolled across the field straight to a small boy with blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. He cradled it with his feet and continued to sprint on, obvious that a cute girl with red hair and brown eyes was watching him. Aoto's foot kicked the soccer ball, and Erika watched in awe as the ball soared through the sky into the top corner of the goal. Erika clapped. The sound of her clapping made Aoto look up and widen his eyes in surprise.

"Erika? How long where you there?"

"Long enough to see that amazing goal!" She grinned at him and walked towards him. She reached inside her bag and pulled out a water bottle, which she pressed against his cheek. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He gulped down the water before giving her the bottle back. When taking back the water bottle, their hands touched and Erika blushed deeply. "So, what brings you here?"

"Hm? I just need to buy some groceries because my mom asked me to. What about you?" She asked.

"I was just training." He answered simply. "I guess I did enough for today. See you tomorrow, Erika." He was about to walk away but stopped when Erika called him. "Hm?"

"W-We can hang out for a while... If you want."

"..."

"I-If you don't want to it's fine!" Erika waved her arms frantically.

"Hm, sure. Why not?" Aoto walked away. "Let's go, Erika."

"Y-Yes."

(*O*O*O)

As Erika was walking behind Aoto, she was getting more and more nervous the closer she got. Why was she nervous? Well, she was thinking about... stuff. She looked down.

What if Aoto got bored during the date?

Wait... DATE?! She looked up and stared at Aoto's back. 'I wonder if he's thinking the same as me...' She thought to herself.

What if...

What if Aoto didn't like her the way she liked him? What would she do?

"Aoto..." She called with a barely audible voice. Her hands became sweaty and her heart pounded in her chest. She had to WIPE the sweat on her shorts, but she couldn't do anything about her pounding heart.

Aoto managed to hear her. He stopped walking and turned to face her. "Hm?"

Now that his eyes were fixed on her face, she became really self conscious. 'Does Aoto think I'm pretty or am I ugly for him?'

She blinked when Aoto blushed. "I don't think you're ugly, you're kind of pretty."

"... Did I say that out loud?"

He chuckled. "Yes, you did."

Erika blushed scarlet red. "A-Anyway, where are we going?"

"Well, since you offered to hang out together, I thought we could go eat something. And also since I'm hungry." He replied. "Let's go."

"Y-Yes."

(*O*O*O)

They arrived in a small restaurant and went inside. The first thing they could see was a counter with an employee behind it. There were a lot of tables around, the ones near the WINDOWS had at least 2 or 3 chairs while the tables in the middle had 4 or 6 chairs. They approached the counter to get a table.

"Can we get a table for 2?" Aoto asked politely.

The employee saw them standing like reaallly close to each other and smiled. Erika blushed and looked down.

"Yes of course, you can go to the table by the WINDOW over there."

Aoto thanked her and led Erika to the table the woman pointed at. Erika could have sworn she heard the woman say: "What an adorable couple! Young love is so sweet!"

Once they got to the table, Aoto pulled, much to Erika's surprise, out the chair for her to sit on. She sat down and thanked him. He pulled out a chair for him to sit on.

A waitress approached them and asked their orders. Aoto looked at Erika, probably waiting for her to order first.

"Eto.. I think I'll have pasta-"

"Me too."

She looked at Aoto, a little surprised.

"Okay, please wait for a few minutes."

They nodded and the waitress left, leaving the two of them alone.

Erika wondered if she should confess?

Why not? A perfect day like this, Aoto and her in a restaurant filled with people, a huge change that their friends could see them and get the wrong idea, a perfect place to confess! (Please not the sarcasm :x)

Awkward silence...

"U-Umm, Aoto?"

Aoto was looking out the WINDOW and she had no idea at what he was staring. If he was looking at another girl, she didn't know what she would do but she wouldn't be happy at all.

He turned to look at her. "Hm?"

Erika inhaled deeply and placed her hands on her lap. "I... I really..."

Aoto was looking at her EXPECTANTLY and waiting for her to finish her phrase.

"Aoto, I really like yo-"

"Excuse me, your orders are ready."

Erika gaped at her. She close, SO CLOSE! Almost, ALMOST she confessed, but nooo, of course someone had to interrupt them!

The waitress noticed her face and gasped silently.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Did I interrupt something with your girlfriend?"

Erika continued gaping at the waitress. Girlfriend? Really?

Aoto didn't look disturbed by her question. "No, it's alright."

"Once again, I'm terribly sorry. I shall now leave." Erika watched her leave, still gaping and shocked.

She looked at Aoto who was looking at their order with slight surprise. "Aoto?"

"... Why is there only one plate?"

(*O*O*O)

Aoto went back to their table and sighed.

"What did they say?" Erika asked.

Aoto shook his head at her. "They only gave us one plate, because there isn't any pasta anymore. Guess I have to order something else-"

"We can share!" Erika didn't realize what she said until she saw the color red on Aoto's face.

"S Share?"

"Y-Yeah..." Erika pulled his chair next to hers. "Let's share the pasta!"

"Okay, I go search another spoon and a fork.." Aoto turned around to go ask the waitress but Erika grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on his chair.

"W-We can s-share that too!"

"Oh, okay then."

Erika beamed at him and let go of his wrist. 'I can't believe I said that but I'm happy he agreed!' She thought happily. So they ended up sharing the pasta until-

"Sorry, I'm so sorry! I forgot to give you another fork and spoon-E-Eh?"

Erika looked at the waitress in shock and she returned it. Probably, in her point of view, they were about to kiss because she was facing Aoto and her back was facing her.

The waitress flushed and bowed. "I'm so sorry, I leave now, uwaah!" She ran away with Erika gaping and Aoto looking confused.

She stood up. "Let's go, Aoto. I don't want to stay here any longer." She opened her wallet and placed the money on the table.

"But we didn't finish our pasta yet," The blonde pointed out.

Damn! She thought that Aoto wouldn't notice that.

"Come on, Erika. I'm still really hungry, you know." He exclaimed with a small smile, holding the fork with the pasta again. She groaned hopelessly.

"Alright..."

(*O*O*O)

Erika ran out of the restaurant while hiding her red face with her hands. Aoto was still thanking the people of the restaurant. "Thanks for the food!"

He walked out of the restaurant. Erika was still covering her face when he approached her. "Let's go somewhere else, Erika!" He grabbed one of her hands that were covering her red face and pulled her away.

"A-Aoto!" She complained, but he just smiled at her, making her shut up and blush.

They went to a lot of places and had lots of fun. Erika was really happy when Aoto bought her a really cute pink necklace and helped her placing it around her neck.

They went to a lot of places, and when the sun was going down, Erika remembered something. "Ah! I still have to buy groceries!"

He nodded. "Thanks for today, Erika. It was fun."

Erika mustered all her courage and leaned down. She softly kissed his cheek and turned around with a red face. "Yeah, it was fun."

She looked back behind her and what she saw made her eyes widen.

Aoto was _blushing._

* * *

 **A/N: The end :3**


End file.
